


protected

by moonlitxlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitxlarry/pseuds/moonlitxlarry
Summary: Louis Tomlinson didn’t want to be on an airplane to Hawaii; he didn’t want to be watching out of the window and being left with his thoughts of everything that had happened only the night before; he didn’t want to be slowly healing from physical wounds, as well as the wounds he would never mentally heal from. This was the worst possible situation he thought could happen to him and his family. And it was all his fault, there was no other explanation as to why he was on this damn airplane and on his way to a new life that he really didn’t want to begin.~Or where Louis Tomlinson is the most fertile male omega in the Western half of America, his pack gets attacked to a new level, and his family has to move to Hawaii to merge with the infamous Styles pack, where Louis is to be protected at all costs by one heir to the pack leader, Harry Styles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. prologue

Louis knew he should always be careful; he was the most fertile omega in the state and god knows where else. Oregon wasn’t too popular but the Tomlinson’s still had to be safe and, Louis especially, always watching out and keeping their ground. However, Louis didn’t have to worry as much as his mum stressed about, because there was always a way he could stay hidden.

Louis didn’t have a scent.

Well, Louis did have a scent, but only to his parents, and sometimes his siblings could tell. It was mostly Liam, though, because the eldest Tomlinson boy was, in fact, an alpha, and he had the strongest nose out of Louis and their younger sister, Lottie. Louis always cursed his older brother; he didn’t have to worry about fertility or being found out and taken advantage of. Lottie didn’t worry too much either, though, because every omega female he’s heard of hasn't been as fertile as him, or any of the other very rare male omega fertile. Liam and Lottie didn;t worry for themslesv, but they were always worried for Louis.

Liam was Louis’ best friend, and vice versa. Of course, the boys were very close with their sister, but it was special with only the two of them. Whenever they’d go out somewhere, either by themselves or with their family, Liam was always the most protective of Louis and he never, ever let him out of his sight. They were always around each other and Louis almost always relied on Liam for everything. There were things Louis went to his sister for, though. Lottie, being the only girl in the family, always had a special place in everyone’s hearts and minds. Her personality was a mix of her two brothers; she was protective like Liam, but bubbly like Louis; she had her eldest brother’s smile and a bit of her other brother’s sass.

But nothing can measure up to Louis’ sass; not even the bit that Lottie has in the slightest.

Louis’ parents were the best people in the world. Jay was the sweetest person, but she could be hard when she needed to, especially since they were the leading family of the pack, Mark being the Alpha for years. Mark was hard, he had to be, but he always paid attention to his family, as well as the pack. And being part of the leading pack, Lou’s parents only allowed him to go out by himself very rarely; he would get his way sometimes.

On one of these rare days, the twenty-year-old was going to pick up his seventeen-year-old sister from another family in the pack; she was best friends with the teenage female omega in that family and it was getting late. The only reason his parents had sent him instead of Liam was because the eldest Tomlinson son was on patrol in the woods surrounding their small neighborhood; there had been a minor disturbance earlier in the day and Mark was out with a few other alphas, just to be safe.

Louis was driving the small Jeep that was shared among his family members, and he was almost to where Lottie was when he saw something flash across the road, making him slam on his brakes. The omega almost had a panic attack, and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked around the car, trying the best he could to look into the dark, even though his sight wasn’t nearly as strong as an alpha’s. Once he knew the road was clear, and he was calm enough, Louis began driving again the short distance left to get Lottie. When he pulled up, Lottie was waiting on the front porch, and her friend and her friend's mother were waiting with her. Louis was relieved that she wasn’t standing there by herself.

The blue-eyed boy waved to the other two girls as his sister got into their car and then he drove off home.

The trip was fine, really, but shortly after the siblings got home…

…that’s when shit had hit the fan.

~

And now Louis was curled up in a seat on a fairly empty airplane to Hawaii, his mother seated next to him. He was staring out at the darkness of the ocean below them as he tried so very hard not to cry. He had lost so much more than he had ever feared he would, and he would never, ever, turn his back ever again.


	2. one

Louis really wasn’t prepared for the warm weather.

In fact, he was pretty sure he threw all of his skinny jeans and sweaters into the duffel bag he had to rush to pack, covered in dried blood and bruises. He had managed to get the blood off of his visible body parts, but there was no hiding the bruises.

When the Tomlinson family left the airport in a taxi taking them to a hotel close to the coast, it was becoming real to Louis; his pack was dead, his friends were dead, and now there were only four of them in their family…Liam was dead.

Louis’ best friend, the person he could say was the closest to him, was dead. There was no way he wasn’t; he saw him go down, and he saw the blood, and then he couldn’t watch anymore. His brother was dead, the person he felt the safest with…

“Louis, hon, we’re here,” Jay broke Louis of his thoughts. “Your father wants us inside quickly, we need to discuss things,” The older omega reached up to thumb at her son’s damp cheeks. Louis didn’t speak, just got out of the car and grabbed his small duffel from the trunk of the taxi. He walked behind his mother and sister, his father having already checked in and focused on his own ideas.

Louis didn’t want to talk about pack stuff, he didn’t want to talk about what happened back home, no, he absolutely did not want to talk about that. He didn’t want to listen to the ‘Liam was doing his job, protecting you, Louis’, or the ‘Everyone risked their lives protecting us, especially Lou’. He hated it, despised it, really, and he just wanted to go to sleep and wake up in his bed in Oregon, even if it was to the annoying alarm clock he sets for 8:30 every morning.

“I’ve been in contact with the biggest and strongest pack here in Hawaii. I’ve actually been talking with Robin Styles, the Alpha of said pack, for a couple of months. I wanted allies in case of something like this. We will be going to their location tomorrow and meeting with the Styles family first, and then the rest of the pack will be gathered in a meeting. Everything clear?” Mark's voice was calm and Louis wanted to throw something at him; his first son, only alpha, would’ve been heir to the other pack, was dead and he had hardly shown any expression toward the tragedy. Jay had been more quiet than usual, but Louis could sense she was falling apart, even though she tried to make everything seem calm. Lottie…Lottie was almost as devastated as Louis was, but Louis himself was the worst. He wasn’t himself at all. And he still wanted to throw the cheap television remote at his father. ”Alright then, we should all get some rest. Lou, Lottie, you take the bedroom and your mother and I will take the pull-out couch. Goodnight,” Without acknowledging his father, Louis dragged himself and his duffel bag into the bedroom. He dropped the duffel, toeing off his shoes mindlessly before lying face-first into the pillows. He was so tired, but he knew he’d be up all night; sleep wouldn’t dare come upon him.

When Lottie came into the room, Louis’ thoughts were still only focused on their dead older brother whom they would never see again. He thought about his voice and his laugh, his puppy-dog eyes and his smile, and his scent. Oh god, his scent. It was already fading from his memory.

”Lou, you should really get those clothes off,” Lottie spoke quietly, and even though she was younger, she was always there for her youngest, and now only, older brother. Louis didn’t answer her, didn’t even move a muscle. He didn’t want to do anything. “Louis, please. You’re not helping yourself or anybody else by not doing anything.”

”How can I do anything, Lottie? How can I be okay?” Louis spoke, his voice raspy and dry; he hadn’t spoken since they were back in Oregon.

”How about for Liam, if not for you. How about for Mum and Dad, for me. But you should be able to be okay, be strong, for your best friend,” Louis cursed his sister; she always knew what to say in every scenario possible.

”Lottie...I…” He never knew what to say, “He did…he did die protecting me. I can try to pull myself together for him. Thank you.” The male omega still didn’t make an attempt to get up from the bed; he’d probably leave the bed in a couple hours when it was really dark outside and he couldn’t find sleep. He did, however, catch the frown from his sister and her sigh when she realized her brother wasn’t going to wash up.

Louis felt the bed dip beside him a bit a few minutes later, and he knew Lottie was retiring for the night. The dark-haired boy let the tears fall silently then, knowing he had to, otherwise he would never be able to cry out his feelings for his older brother. He felt like he was lying to Lottie a bit when he said he could pull himself together; how was he supposed to do that? Just pretend that he didn’t have a brother in the first place? Louis didn’t think he could do that, but he supposed he should’ve expected the possibility of something like this happening; it was only a matter of time before another pack would find out where Louis was and something was going to happen.  
If anything, this whole thing was Louis’ fault; Liam was killed because another pack wanted Louis; Liam was killed and Louis should’ve been prepared for at least one of his family members to die, because it almost seemed inevitable. Louis should’ve had at least the smallest sliver of mind set for this but he didn’t, and that was why he was having so much trouble. It was definitely Louis’ fault, and he now knew that he couldn’t just sulk around; he was going to be strong for the rest of his family.

~

Louis didn’t necessarily fall asleep last night, but he had managed to catch peaceful moments with his eyes shut. He did get up when Lottie was sleeping, though, and showered, knowing it was best to do (Lottie would also probably slap him if he didn’t).

A few hours after the sun had started to rise, Louis heard his mother and father talking in the room outside, and Lottie had stirred next to him. The omega didn’t realize how scared he was for this new pack until now; he really hoped that they didn’t want him just for his fertility, or to kill his family and hold him hostage. He was also worried about other alphas, eyeing him up (even though they couldn’t smell him). There was also the possibility that he and Lottie had a mating timeline, which he definitely did not want to be involved in with alphas that he didn’t even know.

“You guys should get ready, we’re leaving in a half hour,” Mark popped his head into the door before leaving just as quickly to get ready himself. Louis yawned quietly before pulling himself up off of the bed and to his duffel to throw on black skinny jeans and a t-shirt he had thankfully grabbed from home. He saw Lottie sit up in bed and raise an eyebrow at him.

“Took your advice,” Louis replied with a small smile, and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

~  
Louis had the same feeling as he had on the airplane; he didn’t want to be in a car on the way to the woodsy area of Hawaii to meet with a new pack. He was itching to change into wolf form, just wanted to get out for a while, but that probably wouldn’t be happening for a while. He was also itching to get into town, he wanted to explore.

“Louis, are you paying any attention?” Lottie lightly slapped her brother’s arm, causing the young man to startle and snap his head toward the front of the car.

“As I was saying, Louis, there’ll be something waiting for you when we get to the location,” Mark looked at his son through the rear-view mirror and Louis furrowed his brows.

“Something waiting for me? What could be waiting for me?”

“Well, it’s not really a matter of what, but who…”

Louis’s eyes widened immediately, “I am not ready to mate, Dad, no way. I’m not following any of those mating limits-“

“You don’t have to mate this soon...although it would be ideal,” He said that second part under his breath, though Louis still heard it, “He’s an alpha, Harry, the heir to Alpha of the pack in a few years. You’ll be living with him and he’ll protect you; he’s probably the strongest alpha they have besides Robin-“

“I don’t want anyone protecting-“

“Louis, baby, it’s for the best. You can’t live with your father and I, and Lottie will be living with another female omega for now. Please, you’ll be safe,” Jay spoke up, knowing her son would take her comfort into heart.

Louis was about to protest, though, but he shut his mouth. He supposed he could stand living with an alpha who would protect him, but if the alpha took any sort of advantage of him-

“He won’t, Louis, he’s a good alpha,” Mark’s voice spoke and Louis knew he voiced his thoughts.

“Okay,” Louis said quietly, watching out the window. They were pulling up into a large clearing with smaller bungalow-looking houses scattered about, as well as a large bungalow in the far back of the clearing. Mark stopped the car and Louis’ heart was pounding. He didn’t want to die, or worse, be taken and bred.

Louis jumped when his mother opened his car door and waited for him to get out. With shaky hands, the male omega unbuckled and climbed out of the car, steadying himself on the ground before shutting the car door behind him. He looked up, seeing a large man with a big smile, who seemed surprisingly friendly. Mark was already talking to him, shaking his hand and smiling back.

Around the large man (Louis assumed him to be Robin), stood mostly adults, but Louis could spot younger adults and teenagers. There didn’t seem to be any kids younger than 17 though. Louis guessed that it was because they could have been in the same situation that they were in now; attacked and alone, although a group currently stood with the Hawaiians. 

Jay was now standing with Mark, and she was talking to and smiling with a woman next to Robin; Louis again assumed that she was Anne, Robin’s omega and wife.

Lottie was tentatively standing next to Louis, their arms brushing. Louis’ breath caught when Mark waved them over. He stood there for a moment before Lottie started walking and Louis felt obligated to follow then. He felt a little stupid following behind his younger sister, but he had reason, and Lottie understood that. 

“You must be Lottie,” Louis heard a deep, friendly voice and assumed it to be Robin’s. He was correct, seeing him shaking Lottie’s hand around his sister’s shoulder. “And you’re Louis, yes?” He offered a hand, along with a welcoming smile. Louis felt a bit comfortable now being up close to the man, and stopped out from behind Lottie to grab Robin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Louis didn’t want to talk, but he knew it would be rude to not address an alpha, especially the Alpha of his new pack.

“Please, call me Robin,” The Alpha released the omega’s hand and held his hands out to his sides, “Well, here it is. Looks small, but it’s actually quite large. I’ll lead you to your new houses and we’ll have a pack meeting when my son gets back.”

~

Louis didn’t meet Harry until after the pack meeting; the alpha hadn’t even showed up, but it was getting late so Robin had called a meeting anyway. It went steady, and Louis was glad how this pack was so willing to be protective for him.

Now, Louis was changed into a pair of gray joggers and a black t-shirt that he had on all day. He was in the kitchen, making his mother’s chicken and rice soup recipe. It was smelling amazing and Louis was quietly humming along to a song he had heard on the radio earlier. The television was quietly playing the news in the background.

Louis had already made himself pretty comfortable in the small home, with it’s open living room and large bay window in the kitchen/dining room. Across the living room, there was a master bedroom that was very roomy and the bathroom was fairly small, but it had a nice bathtub, so Louis supposed it would work. There was another small room, too, up the small set of stairs to the second floor. The walls of the room were lined with bookshelves and filled with more books than ever imagined. That room had let out to a little balcony that overlooked the outskirts of the small forest, and you could see the ocean in the distance. Louis knew he would be spending a lot of time up there. 

The omega was so busy cooking in his own little world that he hadn’t heard the front door open.

Harry Styles walked into the door of his small house, his long curly hair pulled up into a bun and his face shiny from sweat. The first thing he notices is the smell coming from the kitchen but he didn’t recall leaving anything cooking before he had left earlier

He strides into the kitchen to be met with a small male, an omega it was obvious, whistling along to a pop song, while stirring a spoon into a large pot. The omega scrunched his nose, snapping his head up to be met with Harry standing there in the doorway of the kitchen. The first thing Harry notices is the omega’s striking blue eyes. He sniffs the air, but there’s only the scent of chicken. Surely his nose can’t miss the scent of an omega, especially one that looks like this…

Louis notices Harry’s confusion and giggles, “You’re wondering why you can’t smell my scent?” The omega smirked. “Oh, I’m Louis. Hi. we would’ve met earlier but you didn’t show up at the pack meeting…” He didn’t say it rudely, just pointed it out nicely. “I suppose that I’m the one you’re going to be looking after.”

Harry frowns slightly, although his ears seem to love the sound of the omega’s voice, “I had some stuff to do. You probably have figured out that I’m Harry, but…are you wearing like a super scent neutralizer or something?”

Louis shook his head, turning down the heat on the stove, “I don’t have a scent,” He cleared his throat. He realized he should probably explain more and opened his mouth to talk again, “Well, I do, but only my parents can tell, and sometimes my sister when I’m going into heat but…sorry, don’t have anything for you,” He turned the heat on the stove all of the way off and pulled bowls out of the cabinet above him and to his right, which he had to stand on his toes and really reach for. “Literally the only things you had in here are ingredients for this soup, thank God. But you need to go shopping.”

Harry could tell Louis already had sass to him and he smiled, “Sorry. I don’t go out until I literally have no food left.”

“Obviously,” The omega mumbled, pouring the soup into two bowls and bringing each one individually to two of the set-up places at the dining table that was probably too large for the house. Louis took off his apron, hanging it on the small hook that sat on the wall next to the fridge. He went back to the table and sat down, Harry watching his every movement. He didn’t start eating yet and the alpha was confused until it dawned upon him:

He was waiting for Harry to start eating first.

Harry appreciated the omega’s behavior, he really did, but he didn’t really mind if Louis started eating before him, whether he was his own alpha or not.

The alpha just kept the thoughts to himself, knowing Louis would probably find some way to get his way with the value that omegas learn to always put the alpha first. He walked over to the table and was about to sit down until Louis’ nose scrunched up.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Harry looked concerned. “ Is there a bad scent, because I don’t smell anything 

“No, Harry, no, there’s nothing wrong, just, uh, your shoes are still on,” Louis said the last part quietly and directed his eyes to the front of the door, where his dark blue Vans were sat nicely next to it, and then down to his feet, which were covered in a pair of those small no-show socks made to wear with Vans.

Harry followed Louis’ eyes and- “Oh,” He breathed, looking back to Louis. “You’re neat, that’s nice,” The alpha stood up and walked over to the door, toeing off his running shoes. He padded back to the table and sat down across from Louis, who had a small smile on his face. He was still waiting patiently for the alpha to take his first scoop of the meal. Harry had finally picked up his spoon and took a dip into the soup, blowing on it to cool it before he tasted it.

Louis bit his lip, “Is it okay? I don’t think I added enough salt-“

“Louis,” Harry said softly, causing the omega to stop rambling, even though he didn’t use his alpha voice. “It’s amazing, your mum taught you well.”

Louis sighed in relief as he smiled shyly, “Thank you. My mum’s got a lot of recipes, I’ll have to experiment more once we get groceries,” He picked up his spoon and began to eat.

Harry nodded, “We can go tonight, if you’d like? My friend Zayn isn’t working tonight, he’ll come along,” He continued to eat his soup, which he wanted to eat forever.

Louis shrugged, “I mean, if it’s not too late,” He already had racked up a list in his mind. “Do you think my sister could come? I mean, unless you don’t want to watch over two omegas-“

Harry smiled at Louis' rambling, "It'll be fine, she's welcome to come. My father had mentioned something to me about her seeming like she was very good at holding herself."

"Oh, yeah, she's a strong omega, you'd almost think she was an alpha sometimes," Louis was briefly reminded of his brother, but pushed the thoughts away before they consumed his mind.

Harry nodded, "Alright, we'll leave in a bit. I'll text Zayn," The alpha finished his meal though, before he pulled out his phone to text his best friend. “You should contact your sister, as well as your parents.”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, I will. I didn’t want to at the table,” He started to put the leftovers away. “I’ll probably just walk down to get Lottie and then go tell my parents,” He began quickly but collectively tidying up the kitchen. “I think that they’ll be okay with it, considering that two alphas are going with us.”

Harry nodded, watching as the small man cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned himself up. The alpha admired that. “Would they otherwise not be okay with it?” He was curious. His father didn’t tell him too much about why this family was here so suddenly.

Louis opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. He really didn’t know what to say, so he thought for a moment before actually speaking, “We’ve just never really been safe. Or, I mean, I’ve never been safe, I’m never really safe.” He walked over to the front door to slip on his shoes. “I’m sure your father told you.”

Harry frowned, “He did mention that you were special, and to be protected to a high degree,” He himself just slipped on a pair of Nike slides that were also at the front door. “But I was only told about you last night. Is that when you guys decided to come here?”

Louis cleared his throat, “Yeah, there was an attack,” He was quite uncomfortable now that his mind was on the topic of what had happened the previous night. His mind had locked the thoughts away for a short while, but he wanted to be sick with the feelings that started to bubble in his stomach. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor in front of his feet. “Can we go please?”

Harry was curious to know what had happened to Louis and his pack in the attack. But he could very clearly tell that the omega was upset and definitely did not want to talk about the topic right now. He was in no place to keep asking about, or even know about it right now; he had only met the omega barely an hour ago, anyway.

“Of course.”

~

Louis and Harry had bought so many groceries at the store that they would definitely not be ordering out for a long time. It felt as though they had gotten one of each item that they sold at the store. It took the two quite a few minutes to put everything away. They didn’t really talk much while doing so, but it wasn’t really awkward. They both didn’t even know each other too well yet either, so it seemed that both of them were being a little stand-offish.  
“I’m going to go up to the balcony and read,” Louis announced after they had put away all of the groceries. He was already halfway up the stairs.

“Have fun,” Harry replied simply, sitting down on the couch and starting to flip through channels on the TV. He sat and watched reruns of one and a half old American football games, and before he knew it, it was almost one in the morning. Louis hadn’t come downstairs yet and Harry couldn’t help but worry the tiniest bit. He made his way off of the couch to trudge his way up the small set of stairs. Louis wasn’t reading on the bed, or even reading out on the balcony. In fact, he was out on the balcony, but he was passed out lying on one of the nice beach chairs out there. The moonlight shone gracefully on his cheeks and Harry couldn’t help but stare for just a moment. He figured that he should probably bring the omega in, considering it was so late and he probably wasn’t very comfortable on that chair.

The alpha swiftly lifted Louis into his arms, careful not to startle him or wake him. He made his way back downstairs without a sound or a bump in his walking in fear of waking the sleeping omega. Once he arrived at the master bedroom, he kept Louis steady against his chest with one arm while he pulled the sheets back with his now free hand. He ever so carefully placed Louis into the bed and pulled the bed sheets back onto his small body. Harry himself removed his shirt and climbed into the large bed next to the omega that he had met only earlier that night. He didn’t think there was a problem with sleeping in the same bed, especially since it was so large and they didn’t have to make contact with each other. 

So, Harry clicked off the lamp on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, and let himself drift asleep to the sound of Louis’ soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS FIRST CHAPTER!!!! IM HOPING TO HAVE MOST OF THE CHAPTERS PRETTY LONG SO I HOPE EVERYONE IS EXCITED!!! also i very much encourage comments and feedback :))) message me on tumblr [ moonlitxlarry21 ; same as this user except add the 21 :) ] THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this work has been in production for a while and i'm hoping that i really take it to far places. I am super duper excited about it and i hope that everyone loves it!!


End file.
